


I mille volti di Tony Stark II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con protagonista Tony Stark.
Series: Uomo di metallo [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Parole: 222  
> Prompt: Prompt Vari: 16. Spingere un'altalena

Rapporto padre-figlio

L’elmo dell’armatura di Iron-man si ritirò, mostrando il volto di Tony.

“Vuoi una mano d’aiuto, bimbo-ragno?” domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Peter ondeggiava sopra di lui, a testa in giù, appeso alla ragnatela che si trovava tra due palazzi.

“Un aiuto, Mr. Stark?” domandò, battendo le palpebre dietro i grandi occhi bianchi della tuta.

“Posso darti una spinta e aiutarti a spiccare il volo. Magari dandoti qualche nuovo power-up alla tuta” rispose Tony.

Peter sorrise.

Domandò: “Un po’ come un padre che si occupa di spingere l’altalena al figlio?”.

Tony arrossì, facendo riapparire il casco.

“Possiamo anche dire così” borbottò. Puntò le mani verso il terreno e attivò i propulsori, spiccando il volo.

“Allora, ti va o no?” chiese.

Peter si diede la spinta e balzò, facendo una capriola in aria. Atterrò in piedi, sotto di lui, con le braccia aperte.

“Facciamolo, Mr. Stark!” gridò.

Tony s’indicò la schiena. “Salta su, ti porto in laboratorio. Però prima…”. Aspettò che Peter fosse balzato su lui. Peter gli era aderito al petto e lo stringeva, abbracciandolo.

“… Ti porto a prendere un gelato”. Concluse Stark.

< Forse ha preso troppo seriamente la metafora. Non sono più un bambino, anche se… Ho sempre desiderato poter avere un padre come lui. Mi ricorda Zio Ben. Mi manca così tanto > pensò Peter.

“Alla grande” rispose.


	2. Ubriachi in aereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 12. Acre  
> » N° parole: 136  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Avengers - About Tony Stark BY Renny08; https://www.deviantart.com/renny08/art/Avengers-About-Tony-Stark-303404558.

Ubriachi in aereo

Rhodey alzò il capo e inspirò rumorosamente un paio di volte, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.  
“Cos’è questo odore?” domandò.  
Tony mugolò, teneva la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla.  
Il soldato proseguì: “No, sul serio.   
“Quale odore?” biascicò Stark, socchiudendo un occhio.  
< Dovremmo smetterla di divertirci così tanto quando viaggiamo in aereo >. Si massaggiò le tempie. < Non so chi dei due beve di più > rifletté, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Questa puzza così… così…” farfugliò Rhodey. Aveva gli occhi liquidi.  
Sul pavimento, addormentate, c’erano delle spogliarelliste. Abiti sgargianti erano abbandonati un po’ ovunque e c’era un palo di metallo.  
“Così come?” disse Tony, passandosi la mano sul viso.  
“Acre” rispose Rhodey.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, guardando dall’oblò.  
“Credo stia andando a fuoco un motore” esalò.  
Rhodey scattò in piedi.  
Gridando: “Vado dal pilota!”.


	3. Ridammi il mio corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 14. Bodyswap  
> » N° parole: 415  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

Ridammi il mio corpo

Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli dorati e sospirò.

“Non hai niente di decente in questo armadio” borbottò, scrollando le spalle. “C’è solo roba passata di moda da anni”.

< Almeno non è degli anni quaranta > pensò. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

Cap giocherellò con una palla anti-stress di plastica e sospirò.

“Se mi metto una di queste cose, te la macchierò in laboratorio” disse Tony.

“Dici che è colpa di Loki o qualcosa del genere?” chiese Steve. Strinse la palla tra le ginocchia delle gambe sottili e si grattò il pizzetto castano.

“Che io sappia, Thor e il suo fratellino problematico sono anni luce lontani da qui.

Dannazione, Cap, pensavo che questi muscoli fossero belli sodi al tocco, invece sembri di plastica. Dovevo immaginare che eri un palloncino gonfiato” gemette Tony, che si stava spogliando.

< Che incubo! Rischio di risvegliarmi tutti i giorni della mia vita come Capitan America > pensò.

Rogers lo richiamò: “Stark, vuoi rimanere concentrato?”.

“Cielo. Ora so come sarebbe la mia faccia con un palo su per il culo. Assomiglio dannatamente a mio padre”

Steve sospirò pesantemente, grattandosi la testa.

< I suoi capelli sono morbidi, me li aspettavo diversi > ammise.

Propose: “Chiamiamo Dr. Strange. Sicuramente è qualcosa dovuto alla magia, non alla scienza”.

Tony lo guardò telefonare, gli diede le spalle e tornò a vestirsi.

< Sarà meglio non farsi un bagno finché ho questo corpo. Già fare pipì è un problema >. Sospirò pesantemente. < Non potrò neanche vedere Pep per un po’ >.

Ascoltò Rogers parlare al telefono e fece una smorfia, finì di vestirsi e si avvicinò a lui.

“Pensi di risolvere tutto dicendo le tue frasi mielosamente ‘eroiche’? Ho sentito quante fesserie hai detto” ringhiò.

Steven serrò i pugni.

“Perché devi essere sempre così stronzo con me?” gli domandò.

< Perché non fai altro che cercare Howard in me, dannazione. Perché continuo ad ammirare e odiare Capitan America, nonostante io sappia che non ha niente a che fare col vero Steve Rogers > pensò Tony.

“Perché avere il tuo corpo è orribile! Il caffè è orribile. Mangiare è orribile.

Voglio tornare ad essere me! Solo io posso soddisfarmi come si deve, l’ho sempre detto” rispose.

< Non solo Cap ha sempre fame, ma non può neanche ubriacarsi.

Il siero ha reso il suo metabolismo qualcosa di terribile >.

Steve si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso la porta.

“Io vado ad allenarmi, ci vediamo più tardi” gli disse.


	4. Incenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 15. Incenso  
> » N° parole: 476  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020  
> Seguito di Ridammi il mio corpo.

Incenso

“Che fai?” domandò Stark, guardando Rogers sistemare dei bastoncini d’incenso in un vaso.

Steven rispose: “Me li ha dati Bruce. Dice che possono aiutare con lo stress” rispose.

“Si può sapere perché stai sempre curvo? Io col tuo corpo sembro più alto di almeno dieci centimetri rispetto a quando lo hai tu” chiese Tony.

< Passa da un discorso all’altro perché non sa davvero cosa dirmi. Finiamo sempre per litigare > rifletté Rogers.

Gli rispose: “Questo perché non mi sono mai abituato. Ero gracilino e bassino prima del siero”.

Tony annuì.

Sussurrò: “Quindi tu non ti trovi bene neanche nel tuo corpo?”.

“Non esageriamo. Il mio vero corpo aveva una sfilza di patologie tali che sarei morto prima dei trent’anni” rispose Rogers. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò il profumo dell’incenso, lo sentì dargli alla testa.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, vedendolo ondeggiare.

< Merda! Ero così concentrato sui miei problemi che ho dimenticato cosa significasse davvero essere me.

Con lo scambio della mente ho pensato che fosse tutto a posto, in fondo il problema peggiore è la mia intelligenza fuori scala. Non ho considerato che il mio corpo percepisce ogni sensazione in maniera eccessiva > pensò.

Gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tutto bene?” domandò.

Steve annuì e si passò le mani sul viso.

“Hai le mani callose” sussurrò.

“Anche tu Cap…” mormorò Stark, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

< Però sono stranamente agili. Non faccio altro che fissarle e non penso che sia solo perché sono grandi > rifletté.

Steve raggiunse uno stipetto e lo aprì, prendendone una bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Ho detto a Natasha che siamo fuori uso finché non avremo risolto” disse.

Sentì l’altro chiedergli: “Strange ha detto che ci riuscirà?”.

“Sì, il dottore è abbastanza tranquillo” rispose.

“Cosa è successo può dircelo?” chiese Tony.

< Considerando tutto, devo dire che si adatta in fretta. Forse è per questo che su di lui l’esperimento di Capitan America ha avuto successo, mentre ogni altro Super-soldato era un fallimento > rifletté.

“A quanto pare Loki e lui non sono gli unici che possono usare la magia. Ci volevano fuori dai giochi” spiegò Rogers.

“Fammi indovinare: l’Hydra” si lamentò Tony, mentre l’altro svuotava mezza bottiglietta.

“Già” borbottò Steve.

< L’incenso non mi rilassa affatto > ammise.

“Vuoi che t’insegni ad usare la mia armatura, Cap?”. Propose Tony.

Steve sospirò pesantemente e negò col capo.

“Non metterò così a rischio il tuo corpo”. Si mordicchiò il labbro e rabbrividì, sentendolo molto più grande del suo.

< Dannazione, non dovrei fare cose così ambigue con le labbra di Stark > pensò, arrossendo.

Tony socchiuse gli occhi, guardando l’altro chinare il capo e strofinare un piede per terra.

< Non posso crederci! Persino col mio corpo da seduttore, riesce a sembrare una verginella passiva > pensò, scrollando il capo. < Parliamoci chiaro. Gestisco meglio io il suo corpo che lui >.


	5. Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 15. Hospital AU  
> » N° parole: 159  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

Doc

Tony si sedette sul letto e guardò l’anello al suo dito con aria confusa.

“Pensavo tu volessi tenere segreta la nostra relazione finché non mi avessero dimesso” sussurrò.

Steve giocherellò con la sua ciocca di capelli dorati.

“Era così, infatti” sussurrò.

Tony rabbrividì.

“Ehi, Doc… Non è che sto morendo?” chiese.

Rogers negò col capo e si mordicchiò il labbro rosa e sottile fino ad arrossarlo.

“No, Stark. Ti ho sempre detto la verità, verrai dimesso tra una settimana.

Però se vuoi aspettare, posso rifarti la proposta quando sarai a casa tua”.

Tony gli afferrò la mano con la propria.

“Voglio sapere cosa è successo”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Io voglio sposarti. Sono contento di questo anello, ma voglio poterti aiutare. Qualcosa deve essere accaduto”.

“Oggi ho perso un paziente e… Ho capito che la vita è troppo breve. Anche un solo giorno, Tony, può fare la differenza”. Ammise Rogers.

Tony allargò le braccia.

“Allora sposiamoci subito. Sì, adesso” propose.


	6. Il figlio del guanto dell’infinito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio Lady Atena per l’idea.  
> Scritto sentendo: PegasusMusicStudio - Far Horizon | Epic Powerful Intense Vocal Hybrid Action; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKa8SCfe2ic.  
> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone - la cittadella degli scrittori: Quiddity; la natura essenziale di qualcosa.

Il figlio del guanto dell’infinito

Peter si chiuse nella lunga casacca viola che indossava e si guardò intorno, con aria furtiva, avanzando di un paio di passi. «Dobbiamo muoverci, prima che arrivi qualcuno» ordinò con voce greve.

Thor era inginocchiato per terra, con le braccia allargate. Un bambino dai corti capelli castani e gli occhi dello stesso colore gattonava verso di lui, gorgogliando.

Il dio del tuono sentì le parole di Quill e annuì. Prese il piccolo tra le braccia e lo cullò.

"La natura essenziale di qualcosa alle volte sfugge alla normale comprensione. Perché le gemme hanno deciso di far rinascere Stark non lo so, ma questo bambino è per me il bene più grande. Io e Quill saremo i suoi genitori e nessuno saprà la sua vera natura.

Un dio decaduto ed un elementale sono i più adatti per crescere un ‘figlio del guanto’" pensò. «Andiamo» acconsentì.


End file.
